Portals, search engines and other network sites often display selectable menus, tabs and subject headings that visitors can select in order to view pages that are made available through that site. The internal pages of a network site may be sorted by the menus, tabs and subject headings, with internal pages containing additional features for selecting other pages. In addition, many sites provide a search feature, where a user can perform an internal search of a network site in order to locate a particular page or content item.
Typically, when network users are interested in recording the location of a network site of interest, the user copies the uniform resource locator (URL) or “bookmarks” the URL using his web browser.